46 Años de Maldición
by Larry273-05
Summary: Los otros niños y yo no merecemos esto, El Sufrió por su hermano, Los guardias estuvieron al borde de morir, William los mato sin corazón, Henry murió de tristeza por mucho tiempo, y ¿yo?, dime es estar divertido estar en un traje. Todo eso es lo que llevo durante 46 años por un hombre. La historia que alberga este fic NO ES MÍA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hola, ¿si se acordaron de mi?, Ah ¿No?, bueno mal, tamal, pues hoy vengo a escribir un remplazo de la Historia de Vincent por la verdadera historia de FNAF**

 **AVISO: La historia en la que me baso es la que el Youtuber: SABINO 69 público el 23/10/2016 mediante un video llamado "LA HISTORIA DE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S SISTER LOCATION", aunque no total me baso mucho en ella, ¿Porque?, yo considero que incluyó todos los estalles de la franquicia de "Terror" y creo que hizo un excelente trabajo al incluir muchas cosas, por lo tanto todo el crédito de la historia del juego presentada aquí es de SABINO, NO EL MÍO. El juego como todos en el mundo lo saben es del troll y creador de videojuegos "Scott Cawthon" así que en lo que refiere a la historia del juego y los 5 juegos les corresponde a su respectivo dueño, lo que me corresponde es la narración del Capítulo de este fic que le agregue cosas mías, dicho esto...EMPECEMOS**

 **Capítulo 1: Los Hermanos Afton**

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Voy a contarte una historia que no olvidare.

En el año 1973 se encontraban 2 hermanos gemelos, Henry y William Afton, ambos eran sujetos de innumerables burlas y maltratos de los demás niños, en respuesta a esto ambos hermanos generaron odio hacia todos los niños del planeta.

En el año 1978, cuando los gemelos tuvieron 15 años se notaban mucho m-ás las diferencias, William tenía un don expectacular con la robótica y todo lo que involucra a ello, Henry tenía otro don para las financias y el dinero, ambos hermanos tenían un futuro con muchas posibilidades, pues no sólo eso, sino que cierto hermano también sabía algo de la carrera del hermano contrario, y no fue hasta el año 1980 en el que los dos, especialmente William, iniciaron con una maldición de tragedias, odio, muerte y tristeza que duró por más de 40 años.

Fecha: 17/1/1980, Lugar: Casa de los Afton, Hora: 13:17E

-William!, William!- gritaba Henry corriendo hacia su hermano que estaba en la cocina de la gran casa desayunando.

-¿Qué carajo quieres Henry, estoy comiendo?- dijo William dándole otra mordida a sus huevos benedictos.

-Mira- exclamó Henry mostrándole a William un diario con el titular:

 ** _"Inauguración de Fredbear's Family Dinner, ¿El futuro del entretenimiento ya llego?"_**

William vio el titular acompañado de la imagen de un pequeño local de paredes amarillas y un lazo rojo cortado, en frente de él estaba un señor de 35 años con unas enormes tijeras y a su izquierda una especie de botarga de oso color dorada con corbatín y sombreros morados así como unos botones, en su mano derecha se hallaba un micrófono pequeño.

-¿Y...te empcionas por un restaurante barato con una botarga de un oso patético?-dijo William tomando jugo de uva.

-Pues esa botarga es un ¡robot!- gritó Henry haciendo que William escupiera el jugo, impactado.

-¿Cómo que es un robot?- dijo William

-Te lo juro, si no me crees acompáñame ahorita que el local va a abrir y no hay gente- dijo Henry

-Vamos- dijo William agarrando una tostada de su plato

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**

 **Repito: LA HSITORIA EN LA QUE ME BASO LE PERTENECE A SABINO 69, LOS JUEGOS A SCOTT, ESTE FIC CON COAAS EXTRA A MI, NO CONFUNDAD DUEÑOS, Ok? (Se desmaya de gritar)**

Los capítulos varían si son cortos o largos pero veré si loa actualizo seguido.

Nos vemos al siguiente Capítulo (Fredbear y Fredbear's Family Dinner).


	2. Fredbear y Fredbear's Family Dinner

**Hola de nuevo, Si buscaron el video de SABINO 69 verán que dice que la historia no es 100% Real y es así pero el 97% de su historia que tomó sus bases y especulaciones son muy certeras y si es realmente, recuerden la historia en la que me baso no me pertenece en nada.**

 **Capítulo 2: Fredbear y Fredbear's Family Dinner**

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

William y Henry llegaron a Fredbear's Family Dinner justo antes de que una cantidad moderada de gente, el local era muy pequeño pues tenía apenas 10 mesas para servir y aunque tenía un moderado espacio no había lo suficiente para la clientela y fue hasta que llegó una mesera a dirigir a los primeros clientes, entre los cuales se hallaban William y Henry, el restaurante era de comida rápida y casera a la vez, pues nos por anda estaba Dinner instalado en el final del título.

-Bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su pedido?- dijo uno varios empleados.

-No, pero ¿podría regalarnos algo de beber?- dijo William.

-Claro, ¿Qué les gustaría?- preguntó el empleado.

-Un jugó de uva- dijo William.

-Uno de Naranja- dijo Henry.

-En seguida vuelvo- dijo el empleado.

-¿En serio de Uva?- dijo Henry.

-¿Un problema?- dijo William.

-No pero deberías ya dejar ese jugo- dijo Henry.

Despues de las bebidas, los dos se decidieron por pedir una pizza mediana de queso con algo de pepperoni.

-No está nada mal- dijo William tomando otro pedazo

-Nada grasosa, queso de calidad, seguro que gastaron una buena fortuna- dijo Henry

-Pero ¿porque estábamos aquí?- dijo William

-Pues tú querías tu robot...- dijo Henry siendo interrumpido por una dulce voz femenina

-¡Hola amiguitos!- dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos que recibió saludos de muchos niños

-¿Cómo están- dijo la mujer pelirroja que tuvo respuestas de Bien

-¿Saben quien está aquí?- preguntó la mujer

-No- dijeron los niños

-Es el gran Fredbear- dijo la mujer y salió ahí la botarga que apareció en los diarios

William y Henry estaban muy sorprendidos pues viendo a un robot interactúando con los niños era futuristico

-Wow, tenías razón- dijo William-Pero el local está pequeño y escuche a los padres reservar el lugar en cumpleaños-

-Si- dijo Henry- No creo que este restaurante vaya mal, además es curioso cómo un robot puede interactuar así-

-Interactúa como un adulto a su pequeña molestia- dijo William-Ojalá si matara a esas odiosas ratas...-

-Pues...que te digo- dijo Henry

Media hora después, varios comensales ya se habían retirado pero William y Henry seguían hablando, pero no fue hasta la hora de cerrar cuando se retiraron y observaron a una persona saliendo del robot de oso dorado, esa personas estaba cansada y decidió irse a casa.

Poco después Henry decidió ir con el gerente, y salió 15 minutos después con cara molesta

-¿Porque tardaste?- dijo William- Pero ¿qué querías hablar con el sujeto?-

-Si podía comprar el local- dijo Henry- Y el pendejo dijo que no-

-Primero que anda es ilógico comprarlo si lo acaban de inaugurar- dijo William- Pero el intento vale-

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo Henry- Aunque imagínate tener los planos de los animatronicos-

-¿Animatronicos?- dijo William con cara de confundido, después Henry le dijo

-El dueño dijo que así se llamaba, o Spring Suit, algo por el estilo pero el punto es que una personas entra al traje-

-Controlándolo el traje, no se pero creo que este local será nuestro y necesito examinar mejor el traje-

-Creí que eras el mago de la robótica- dijo Henry

-Y yo creí que tú eras el mejor comprador postor- dijo William- Es lógico que alguien requiera más información-

-Bueno, pero ¿Ahora que haremos?- preguntó Henry

-Primero debemos deshacernos del local y su dueño- dijo William

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- dijo Henry- ¡Oh!, ¡ya se!- grito

-¿Cómo?- preguntó William observando confuso a Henry

-Bueno si el dueño no acepto mi oferta no lo hará, así que hay que arruinar la reputación de este local barato- dijo el

-No está mal- dijo William- Aunque sea un maestro de la robótica, tú tienes mejores ideas que yo- jugueteo

-Jeje, Ni es para tanto- dijo Henry

 **Fin del Capítulo 2**

 **Quiero recordar a ¿quien le pertenece cada cosa? Porque no quiero problemas después**

Y si, así es más o menos la historia, aún así se acerca Halloween y el Día de Muertos (Tradición Mexicana) y tal vez se alargue mucho el capítulo cuando lleguen esas fechas

Nos vemos al siguiente Capítulo (El Asesianro que arruinó un mundo)


	3. El Asesinato que arruinó un mundo

**Como sabrán hoy es Halloween y no planeo celebrarlo pero si le dará un especial, que es este, es una historia casi más de la cantidad de palabras de capítulos anteriores, espero q je recuerden a quien le pertenece la historia en la que este fic se basa 80% (SABINO 69)**

 **Capítulo 3: El Asesinato que arruinó un mundo**

Pasaron 3 meses, en el mes de Junio y Fredbear's Family Dinenr terminó como Henry y William lo planearon, lleno de eventos de fiestas, el dueño nunca usó el dinero ganado para expandir el local, solo para él y los empleados, hubo varias controversias por niños que ya no podían pasar en las que los padres al reclamar solo recibían descuentos en visitas, así que Fredbear's Family Dinner pronto destacó por su Animatronico y por ser el único local que no perdió ni un poco de clientela durante su fundación, Henry acertó también que el dueño no quería vender a nadie esa pequeña fortuna que logró, aunque Henry y William lograban casi todo lo que se propusieran tenían un infortunio, cada cosa que planean siempre sale algo inesperado que obliga a cambiarlo todo y ahora es uno de ellos.

William estaba tratando de hacer otro traje parecido, estaba vez uno de un conejo del mismo color dorado, ahí en su laboratorio decidió bautizar a su trabajo final como Spring Bonnie, "Spring" de Resortes y "Bonnie" de Conejo.

El taller de trabajo de Afton estaba bajo tierra, ya que ese sótano fue construido por sus ancestros y con cada generación el sótano crecía más en espacio y tecnología, William puso un elevador para llegar ahí, accediendo a este en el patio de su casa, entonces llegó Marlene, la esposa de Henry junto con el.

William no estaba preparado para esto

-Aquí es el lugar papi...- esa voz era tan joven, tan inocente que William reconoció como su mayor odio

-Si, Sofía- respondió Henry a la niña de camisa blanca, pelo rubio atado con un listón con hermosos ojos esmeralda

William no tardó ni 5 segundos que Henry era... Padre, mientras Marlene y la pequeña Sofia esperaban afuera Henry discutía con William

-Ya sabes qué significa esto- dijo Henry

-¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas a ese insoportable ser?!- dijo William castrado aunque no grito

-Si te sirve de calma, no es biológica- dijo Henry

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo William

-Marlene llegó a mi con ella- dijo Henry-Al inicio tuve la misma reacción no por ella sino por qué ella ni me lo dijo-

-Ah...no soluciona nada- dijo William

-Si pero cuando la conocí...- dijo Henry pausado en felicidad-Fue muy generosa y no era como ellos-

Henry comentó todo de su hija, apenas y William se lo pudo creer ya que por las descripciones de Henry la definiría como perfecta, servicial, amable y calmada

-¿No estas molesto?- dijo Henry

-¿Porque lo estaría?- dijo William

-También te quiero decir algo- dijo Henry

-¿Que?- dijo William

-Marlene va a...mo...morir- dijo Henry en lagrimas

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo William

-Tiene una especia de virus, los doctores no pueden hacer nada-

-¿La pequeña Sofia sabe?- dijo William

-Si- dijo Henry llorando-Pero no lo tomo mal, es más no lloro pero si se puso triste-

-Vaya, entonces ¿La cuidaras?- dijo William lagrimeando

-Si- dijo Henry- Eso demostraría que la amo mucho- Henry estalló en lagriams

Después de eso el día 23 de Julio de 1983 falleció Marlene Afton, dejando solos a su hija y a su esposo, William permitió que vivieran en su enorme casa, solo que esta vez trabajarían solo cuando Sofia estuviera en su escuela y no cuando este en casa, aún así con esa dolorosa pérdida eso no detuvo los planes de William, y en sí se le ocurrió usar los gustos y preferencias de Sofia para visualizar a sus robots.

En Fredbear's las fiestas no cesaron y debido a eso los precios subieron, un día como cualquier otro llego una fiesta.

-Disculpe- se escuchó una voz joven tocando la puerta obscura de Fredbear's

-No puedes entrar- salió un joven empleado a decirle al niño que ya no podía entrar debido a que llegó tarde

-Pero si estoy invitado, soy Peter Jefferson, soy amigo de...- dijo Peter

-Lo siento- dijo el empleado

Adentro estaban 6 niños con los nombres: Jonathan Flitzgerald, Edward James, Sandy White, Larry Schmidt, Julian Robinson y Sofia Afton, todos se divertían jugando y comiendo, debido a la popularidad del restaurante los padres dejaban solos a los niños como en una guardería y eran recogidos al final de la fiesta, debido al ruido no se escucharon los llantos de Peter mientras escuchaba a los niños divirtiéndose, dado a que sus padres lo dejaron, él estaba solo esa noche, cosa que detesta, luego ensucio perfectamente a Fredbear y como llamaba a los niños para ir a comer pizza y repartir el pastel, eso no mejoró la situación solo hizo que Peter llorara más hasta que...

-¿Porque estas triste?- Peter dejó de esconderse bajo sus manos y vio a un hombre castaño de traje rosa

 **Fin del Capítulo 3**

 **Ahora si llegaremos al punto de inicio de la tragedia y la muerte, ya sabrán porque.**

Ese capítulo especial de Halloween, donde ya abarque algo de cosas que saldrán en el futuro, y pasado mañana será el Especial del Día de Muertos

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. (Una vida termina, Una era comienza)


End file.
